1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computing devices, and more particularly, to customizing user experience with applications on computing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in computing technology have resulted in improvements in processing speeds. Today, even hand-held devices have more processing power as compared to the huge personal computers of a decade ago. At the same time, the infrastructure of the Internet has also improved over the years to provide improved bandwidth, allowing users to access data and greater speeds than ever before.
Due to the increased processing power and greater Internet speeds along with many other technological advances, computing can now be performed on data stored over a large-scale networked data centers on an on-demand basis. Data stored in such data centers is accessed through the Internet as needed. Such advances in technology have enabled the movement of computing resources for User or business-oriented applications from in-house systems to the Internet by way of hosted server services.
Remote hosting of resources is user friendly and requires no specific knowledge, expertise or control over the technology infrastructure supporting services used over the Internet. It provides services to the user by resource providers in order to have efficient computing performance at user's system. The computing resources are generally managed by an individual resource provider, such as a large-scale data center, and the like. The computing resources execute the user requested task and can be managed by an individual resource provider which include, for example, Central Processing Unit (CPU) capability, memory, storage capacity, development platforms, application programs, and the like. Thus, the remote hosting of resources enables relocating of applications, services and data from a client/user system to a remote main server farm over a network implemented as a service. Relocating the execution of applications, deployment of services, and storage of data, allows users and businesses to manage costs of open systems, centralize information, make their systems more robust and reduce energy costs.
When the remote hosting of resources is performed over a network of servers on the Internet, then such remote hosting is often referred to as “cloud” computing.
Owing to the various advantages discussed above, remote or “cloud”-based services have enabled user applications and services to be moved to network providers that can perform many of requested tasks on behalf of a user's device. However, there are significant disadvantages with the transfer of applications to a centralized “cloud” server. The disadvantage is that device manufacturers have very little or no control over the user experience or application control in such an environment.
There is a need in the art to provide sufficient provision in a cloud computing or remote hosting environment where client devices can control user experience through customization of applications.